Aphorism
by sONAlykesTacos
Summary: Becoming Whole is the hardest, and probably the most painful thing Roxas will ever do. But if Sora can do it, Roxas can too. And what does Axel, a stranger Roxas has been dreaming of for 2 years, have to do with anything? First fanfic! AkuRoku
1. Prologue

**Hey Readers, Sona here, and well, first fanfic uploaded! And uuhm.. This is the prologue, as of yet not edited, so please let me know if it interests you, and I'll get more up **

**Disclaimer : I can only wish…**

_His lines were flowing, his hand moving swiftly to create sharp sounds of friction…- _

"Roxas? Open up!"

_The angles, the lighting, it all had to be perfect. It couldn't be any less, not with this one…-_

Roxas didn't look up from the expanse of paper under his hands, totally absorbed in the scratch of graphite on paper, and the blaring of music in his ears. This was his quiet time, he didn't have to acknowledge Cloud and Sora's presence outside his room.

"ROXAS! Please? We just wanna talk!"

"Roxas..?"

A quieter, softer voice echoed Cloud's. Roxas laid his pencil down briefly to scratch at his cheek, wondering how to further bring his image to life. He didn't have long to think, when his door opened to let in the hallways light. Cloud was now staring at him worriedly, Sora just behind him.

"Rox, I'm sorry." Sora began to say, before Cloud interrupted.

"You're going to have to go back there Roxas."

Sora's face fell, uncharacteristic shadows in his eyes. Shadows that belonged to Roxas.

"But… I'm better. You know I am." A lie. Obvious by the cold tone of Roxas' voice.

"Rox, we know you aren't. Sora can feel it."

Roxas didn't look at his brothers, his eyes falling to his sleeves. Of course Sora would tell Cloud… It hurt him too. Roxas felt guilty for hurting Sora, but he couldn't stand being unmarked. It just didn't feel right.

"Rox-"

"I can't go! You know I can't!" Roxas' voice was cold. The darkness always did that to him.

"Roxas… Maybe they can help this time…" Sora's voice was hopeful, only Sora could be hopeful. Sora was light. Roxas was not.

"You have to go Roxas, there are people there who can understand you, way better then Sora and I can manage. I'm sorry Rox." Cloud's voice was calm and steady as always, and it held the assurance that things would get better. But Roxas couldn't hear it. He was getting cold again.

Sora seemed to notice, because he stepped forward to lightly embrace his twin. Sora was always warm, just as Roxas was always cold.

"But I can't leave Sora… He'll get hurt again!" Roxas was pleading, to neither of his brothers in particular. It was Roxas' fault that his twin had been hurt.

"Roxas. I'm here for Sora, you know that." Cloud sounded stern, almost offended. Roxas flinched in Sora's hold.

"And I have Riku too Rox, I'll be fine. Promise." Sora smiled warmly, and it calmed Roxas a bit.

"Demyx is going back to Rox, you won't be alone."

"Demyx? Why?"

"You can ask him when he gets here next week Rox. You should go to sleep now." Cloud laid a hand on dirty blonde spikes briefly, before leaving the room.

"Night Rox." Sora detangled himself from Roxas' arms to leave with their elder brother, but Roxas held him back.

"Stay with me Sor?"

Sora's eyes softened a bit, and he relented.

"Sure Rox, I'll stay till you fall asleep." And his arms, warm still, were back around Roxas, and he suddenly became aware of his tired state.

It wasn't long before Roxas was drifting into an empty subconscious, Sora's warmth holding back the shadows.

But not the beautiful eyes.

The beautiful green eyes.

Sora moved Roxas' sketch pad from his pillow, laying his brother down gently. Roxas was always so… Different when he slept. The dark shadows that haunted his eyes disappeared, and he looked Whole. It filled Sora with even more happiness then normal.

Sora often wished that they could switch places, that Sora would be Dark, and Roxas Light. But it was impossible, and they both knew it. Roxas would have to find another Light to make him whole. Just as Sora found another Dark.

Sighing softly, Sora glanced down at the drawing his brother had been working on before they finally got into his room. His eyes widened a fraction, realizing what this was.

_Axel…_

Roxas was drawing _him _again…

**So here is the prologue re-posted, and updated! Yeah, I lied, and didn't wait till chapter five. I decided that wouldn't be too smart, since I change a lot through editing. I hope this makes more sense now! And I will edit chapter one VERY soon, then start working on chapter three! **

**Hope you enjoyed, **

**Sona.**


	2. Looking Glass

**My uber-short chapter 1! Also unedited, which is explained at the end AN. Please R&R everyone, so I know if anyone likes where I'm going with this, and I will be editing! Just getting it posted first **** Hope you enjoy the short chapter!**

Demyx's arrival at the three brothers' residence was unnaturally silent. Normally the teen was as talkative Sora, but today his smile was hidden in a darkness much like the one haunting Roxas. But in the two years that Roxas hadn't seen his friend, nothing else had changed. He was still the same kooky musician, with the strange hairstyle and bright aqua eyes. The two got reacquainted, and soon it hardly felt like they had been apart.

But Demyx's stay with them came to an end far too quickly, and it also meant that Roxas had to leave as well. They would soon be boarding the train that only went one place. The train to Neverwas.

The scenery outside of the train's window was blurring through Roxas' vision, and he was blank to all of it. Roxas was absorbed in the book he had brought along for the trip, and Demyx had long since given up trying to strike conversation. Both blondes were occupied, and uncaring as the train whizzed through the country to its remote destination. Neverwas, the academy they were returning to after a two year absence, was a highly secretive place. Only the staff knew where its location was, and the only way for new students and residents to get there was by train. On leaving the place before, both Roxas and Demyx had been unable to figure out the complex maze the train followed to dissuade pursuers. Why pursuers would be after a school had once confused the two teens, but after being at Neverwas for a year, they understood.

The academy was considered a hell on Earth. At least by the outside world. There were instances, unpredictable and dangerous, at the school that everyone visiting knew to be Blights. No one truly knew what the cause of the Blight was, but no one seemed to question it. Upon arriving at Neverwas, all newcomers were 'scanned' and given a mark. The mark was a peculiar thing, able to grant the bearer strange abilities. The ability would be different for each and every person, even though some may be similar. And the ability could be anything. Roxas knew Demyx's ability was with water, but it strengthened with his music. Most abilities were like that, they had a general base, but certain things could strengthen them. These were called attributes. But there were also the bizarre abilities, the more rare ones, that stemmed from the very source of a person's power.

Roxas had one of these strange abilities. Roxas hadn't known his ability was different for the first few months of being at Neverwas, but the rift between he and the other students had soon become apparent to the staff. They had pulled him out of Blight, brought in L2 students to fill in for him. Then they had told Roxas everything.

They had explained why Roxas and Sora couldn't be apart for over a year. Roxas and Sora were a rare occurrence. A phenomenon now only found in twins, and when it happened the siblings rarely survived in the present world. The twins had once been only one person, but while in the womb, this person had somehow lost their heart. It still hasn't been explained, how the process of losing and rejoining one's self could occur within nine months, before one was even developed, but it resulted in abnormal twins. Like Sora and Roxas.

Roxas' ability had first appeared to be what one might call 'darkness' and were Sora to be in Neverwas, his ability would more than likely be 'light'. But the Blight before Roxas had been pulled from regular happenings had given them all a new perspective. Roxas had summoned what Neverwas called a Keyblade. Something that hadn't been seen since the last Darks died out seventy years before Roxas and Sora were born.

Little known to many of the people in Neverwas, and not known anywhere in the rest of the world, the Blights were remainders of a time before a dimension called Kingdom Hearts was sealed. Before the locking, creatures known as Heartless and Nobodies roamed free, destroying nearly everything. The Heartless were named due to the fact that they hungered for hearts. Both literally and figuratively, they would seek out people with strong emotions to sate their endless craving. Nobodies were what was left of people once the Heartless had gotten them.

But there were some people, after being broken by the Heartless, who could become whole again. As two different people. These people, having mended their souls, were granted gifts. The ability to summon Keyblades. These special weapons were the only things able to free the hearts devoured by the Heartless. This was how the staff concluded that Sora and Roxas must be a case of such special twins. The only proof they needed was Roxas' Keyblade.

Roxas and Sora were incomplete by themselves. Together, they were Whole. Or they should be. In a normal case, the two siblings would share the same soul, thus being complete with the other. But Sora had become Whole with an entirely different person. His best friend Riku.

This left Roxas still incomplete. And with no way to find his Whole self. So Neverwas had sent him home, along with Demyx, because you could never leave the academy alone. They thought that being with his brother would help him find answers. But they had been wrong. At first, Roxas had seemed fine, being back with Sora, and Cloud. But after the first year he had started to deteriorate. His incomplete soul was wreaking havoc on his mind, and he was unstable. Sora and Cloud couldn't do anything to help, and their only answer had been Neverwas.

And that brings us back to Roxas and Demyx, sitting silently on the train, going back to the academy that they all hoped could help.

**Okay, I should warn you now. When I edit, things change. A LOT. So yah, still an uber-short chapter, but edited! Please let me know your thoughts, and if this isn't making any sense, I'll try and get things a little less confusing in the next chapter. This was kinda… a crappy explanation of the beginning and past events, so I can just get on with the story! **

**And no Axel yet :P also no reason as to why the hell Roxas was drawing him.**


End file.
